1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source substrate adopted for a back light module, and particularly relates to a light source substrate with enhanced light intensity.
2. Background of the Invention
As technology develops, modern life closely relates to instruments, computers and appliances, and especially directly relates to those with display devices in a face-to-face manner. The conventional display device applied for an electron beam shows images on a curved or a flat screen; due to the cathode ray tubes thereof, the conventional display device occupies a certain degree of volume and does not meet current requirements for lightness and thinness.
Subsequently, display devices with a backlight module are becoming competitive. As the current liquid crystal display with a thickness one third that of the conventional television saves space, the notebooks have become thinner thinned and lighter for greater mobility, and desk monitors are being discarded in favor of LCD monitors. The variety leads to visual aesthetics and further applies to a scanner to improve a scanning quality thereof.
The conventional backlight module briefly includes a base, a reflection member, a lighting member, a guide light and a diffuser. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional backlight module includes a guide light 9 and a substrate 8 disposed on an elongated sidewall of the guide light 9. The substrate 8 has a printed circuit board 80, and a plurality of LEDs (light emitting device) 81 and resistors 82. The guide light 9 is a rectangular, flat, thin, transparent plate.
The substrate 8 is usually composed of the boards 80, which mostly are manufactured with dark colors, i.e. blackish green, and the light emitted from the LEDs 81 easily is absorbed by the dark-colored boards 80 so that no light is resident and reflected to the guide light 9.
Hence, an improvement in the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.